


Diseños a medida

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha es un reconocido diseñador que empieza a trabajar para unas prestigiosas galerias en Nueva York, allí conocerá a Jensen, el mejor dependiente y con el que mantendrá una relación muy especial desde el mismo momento en el que se miran.<br/>(Fic cortito de un par de capítulos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El gran diseñador

En Galerias Eileen no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la llegada del inminente nuevo y prestigioso diseñador. Matt y Mark, en un intento por sacar a flote las galerías habían contratado a uno de los mejores diseñadores reconocidos de forma internacional.

Jensen Ackles, uno de los mejores dependientes con los que contaban sentía curiosidad, cosa que nunca admitiría porque también la causaba irritación que nadie hablara de otra cosa.

-El señor Collins es una eminencia-le decía Alona en tono de reproche- Es todo un privilegio que haya aceptado trabajar aquí.

Jensen puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, Alona Tal, su mejor-y antigua amante- amiga trabajaba de costurera, lo que significaba estar a las ordenes directas de ese tal Collins.

-Lo que tú digas-dijo de mala gana.

Al día siguiente estaba previsto que llegara, por lo que todos los empleados hicieron 2 filas con Matt y Mark a la cabeza, flanqueados por Samantha Ferris-encargada del taller- y Gil Mckinney-encargado de las galerías.

Misha Collins entró puntual, vestía elegante y parecía serio, estrechó la mano de los dos dueños y se dirigió a los empleados con palabras amables. Jensen observó en silencio, apenas sin escuchar lo que decía el porte del diseñador, el tono de su voz, su pelo oscuro y sus azulísimos ojos le habían dejado atontado. Sintió que el KO llegaba cuando sonrió al terminar su discurso.

Y por accidente, por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron.  
***

Al acabar la jornada tuvo que aguantar la charla incesante de Alona sobre el señor Collins, que además, enfatizó, la había elegido como su ayudante personal.

-¡Piensa que tengo futuro, Jensen! ¡Futuro como diseñadora!  
-Me alegro, rubia-dijo un tanto distraído.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues enfurruñado? Es un hombre encantador y…

Por suerte Jared, su amigo de la infancia y el cual también trabajaba allí interrumpió en ese preciso momento.

-Voy a salir con Adrianne ¿Venís?  
-Si-respondió rápidamente Jensen-¿Vais al Blacke?  
-Si, allí vamos ¿Alona?  
\- No, yo mejor me iré a acostar, pasadlo bien-contestó con una sonrisa.  
***

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el-al parece- omnipotente, Misha Collins. Sentado en la barra, con una copa de champagne, parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ya no vestía de traje, es más, a Jensen le resultó gracioso que un diseñador de talla mundial fuera con una camisa, una chaqueta y unos Jeans. Casual, sin embargo, con estilo, eso lo tenía que admitir.

Cediendo a un impulso y dejando a Jared enfrascado en la lengua de Adrianne se dirigió junto a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Señor Collins, mi nombre es Jensen Ackles, trabajo de dependiente en las galerías.

Misha le miró, estudiándole, fijando cada detalle. El pelo rubio, las pecas, sus ojos verdes, los labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa y una pose desenfadada.

-Recuerdo haberte visto por la mañana-no podría olvidar aquella mirada.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si-hizo un ademán y el camarero le entregó otra copa de champagne que este dio Jensen, por el sabor, era de los caros- después mi nueva ayudante me habló de ti.  
-¿De mí?- Se sintió estúpido haciendo preguntas sin poder pronunciar más de dos palabras.  
-Me gusta conocer a la gente que trabaja conmigo, a mi alrededor… Ella me contó que llegaste a Nueva York hace tres años y que eres uno de los mejores dependientes, imprescindible para Matt y Mark, por eso tienes la habitación más grande y eres de los mejores pagados, con tu amigo Padalecki.

¿Pero es qué ese hombre era espía o algo?

-¿Qué puedo decir?-respondió al fin- Soy guapo y tengo encanto, tanto con las damas como con los caballeros.  
-También tienes poca modestia-replicó divertido Misha.  
-Usted lo ha dicho, soy imprescindible-su sonrisa se ensanchó y escuchó las risas del diseñador.  
-No me llames de usted, no al menos cuando estemos solos, Jensen-dijo con informalidad.  
-Misha-pronunció su nombre de forma descarada, sexy, pronunciando cada sílaba tentándole a que cayera en su provocación.

Después de dos botellas de champagne envueltas en charlas y risas salieron a la calle. En una bifurcación apartada, con el juicio algo nublado por el alcohol los dos dejaron sus intentos de disimulo de lado, era obvio que se atraían.  
Y de nuevo, fue Jensen en dar el primer paso y abalanzarse a los labios de Misha, que respondieron con igual intensidad. Jensen tomó el control de la situación, colocando a Misha contra la pared y estrechándole lo más fuerte que pudo entre sus brazos. El diseñador se dejó hacer y notó como las manos del rubio iban hasta su entrepierna que le masturbó entre besos hasta que llegó al climax, Jensen solo necesitó escuchar los gemidos de su-en esos momentos amante- para correrse él también.

Miró los grandes y azules ojos de Misha y sonrió.

-Bienvenido a su primer día en Galerias Eileen, Señor Collins.

***

Misha llegó puntual a trabajar al día siguiente, le dolía algo la cabeza pero estaba de un excelente humor, entró por las Galerías con el saludo correspondiente del Señor Mckinney al que deseó un buen día y solo se paró, prácticamente en seco, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como Jensen, vestido con su uniforme impecable azul marino estaba a punto de cerrar una costosa venta.

La joven a la que atendía, de unos 20 años, de buena familia a juzgar por su aspecto parecía encandilada con el dependiente, al que no quitaba ojo y en el que tenía puesta su total atención.

-¿Entonces me recomienda este collar?-le preguntó con voz cantarina.  
-Sin duda realzará su cuello y lucirá brillante con el vestido turquesa que ha elegido-respondió con galantería.  
-Usted fue el que me lo enseñó, debería agradecérselo.  
-Es mi trabajo señorita, y si me lo permite, usted es hermosa, todos querrán su atención.  
-¿ Usted quiere mi atención?-preguntó, osada. Jensen pareció sorprenderse, pero se recompuso.  
-Yo solo soy un dependiente-contestó con una sonrisa que pareció satisfacer a la chica.  
-Le recomendaré a todas mis amigas-le dijo mientras terminaba de pagar-Es usted excelente complaciendo a los clientes.  
-Un placer haber sido de ayuda-su tono fue galante y ella sonrió.  
-Que pase un buen día.

Misha se dio cuenta que Jensen observaba a la chica mientras esta se dirigía a la salida y sintió una punzada de celos.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas Señor Ackles?-preguntó, acercándose a él y sobresaltándole.  
-Ahora si-Aquellos ojos verdes brillaban y una sonrisa bailaba en el rostro del rubio.  
-¿No te arrepientes de lo de anoche?-preguntó el diseñador.  
-¿Tú sí?  
-Yo he preguntado primero.  
-No-respondió sin dudarlo.  
-Yo tampoco.  
-¿Nos vemos esta noche?  
-¿Quieres masturbarme en una esquina oscura?-replicó Misha divertido.  
-Quizás no me conforme con eso…

Aunque intentaban mantener un espacio razonable entre los dos, era un esfuerzo de titanes, si por ellos fuera estarían pegados el uno al otro.

-Sabes que pueden despedirte.  
-Correré el riesgo…

Gil Mckinney se acercó hasta a ellos, extrañado por la larga conversación que estaban manteniendo.

-¿Hay algún problema Señor Collins?  
-No, solo comentaba al Señor Ackles que puede haberme dado alguna idea para mis nuevos diseños, tiene buen gusto para la moda.  
-No hay venta que se le escape, siempre sabe como aconsejar a todo el mundo-elogió el encargado de las galerías.  
-No me cabe duda, que pasen buen día…y mejor noche-murmuró para si.  
***  
-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Pueden despedirte!-Jared reprendió a Jensen cuando este le contó lo que había pasado y que había quedado con Misha esa misma noche de nuevo.  
-No me despedirán.  
-¿Pero y si lo hacen? Ganas un sueldo más que aceptable, tienes esa enorme habitación para ti solo… sabes que solo algunos contamos con el privilegio de que nos den alojamiento aquí mismo y tú tienes la mejor de todas.  
-No pasará nada, Jay-intentó tranquilizarle.  
-Pero Jensen…  
-¿Tú no correrías el riesgo por Adrianne?-replicó  
-¡Es mi novia desde hace 2 años! Sabes que cuento con el permiso de Matt. Pero ella es costurera, Jen ¡No la diseñadora estrella de las galerías!  
-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Jared renegó, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. En su momento, él también corrió cierto riesgo.

-Pero ¿Qué harás si te despiden? ¿Volver a Dallas con tus padres? ¡Te morías por salir de Dallas!  
-No seas pájaro de mal agüero. No, no volvería a Dallas, tengo ahorros y ya encontraría otra cosa.

Jared le miró serio y bufó, sabía que cuando su amigo tomaba una determinación la llevaba a cabo, y al parecer esa determinación era Misha Collins.

 

Misha se quedó perplejo cuando alguien tocó el claxon en frente de las galerías, había buscado a Jensen pero no le había encontrado y dedujo con pesar que le había dado plantón. Su sorpresa fue evidente cuando el conductor del elegante y clásico coche negro bajó la ventanilla.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?-preguntó con sorna.  
-No, es solo que…  
-Sube antes de que alguien nos vea.

Misha se subió, Jensen vestía elegante, con una camisa a juego con sus ojos y unos pantalones que se amoldaban a su figura. Estaba realmente guapo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó.  
-Conozco la mejor comida casera de todo Nueva York, podemos cenar, ir al cine y tomar unas copas.  
-¿Y después?

Jensen le miró con picardia.

-¿Hay un después, Misha?

El diseñador se acercó, mientras ponía una mano en la entrepierna del rubio.

-No dudes de que habrá un “después” Señor Ackles…

***

Jensen no ocultó que estaba divorciado y tenía una hija de año y medio a la que era evidente que adoraba. La niña era prácticamente un clon de su padre, de ojos verdes, sonrisa alegre y pelo rubio miraba a la cámara sin vergüenza, con una chispa que también era herencia de Jensen.

-Fue un divorcio amistoso-explicó-Aunque la echo de menos.  
-¿A tu mujer?  
-No tonto, a mi hija.  
-¿Dónde está?  
-Ahora en los Ángeles con su madre-respondió.

Misha notó un deje de tristeza en su voz y sintió ganas de consolarle pero se contuvo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-preguntó.  
-¿Yo? No tengo a nadie-dijo-Somos yo y el mundo.  
-Me gustaría formar parte de ese “mundo”  
-Creo que ya te has metido en él de forma descarada, Jensen.  
-Eso me complace-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Después de la cena vinieron las copas, como habían bebido bastante cogieron un taxi, cual fue la sorpresa del rubio cuando vio a Misha con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana cantando a viva voz.

‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
‘Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you´

Jensen sonrió y empezó a reírse a carcajadas entre las protestas del taxista que insistía en que aquello era peligroso, para su disgusto la canción de “New York” de Alicia Keys empezó a sonar en la radio y el rubio se unió a Misha en la otra ventanilla, ambas voces sonando al unísono.

‘ Baby, I'm from New York!  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York!  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Hear it for New York!  
(New York, New York, New York)’

Cuando al fin se bajaron el taxista resopló, enfadado, pero pareció apaciguarse cuando vio la generosa propina que Misha le daba.

-Por las molestias-dijo aún entre risas.

Jensen se apresuró a bajarse y tiró del diseñador hasta entrar por la puerta trasera y andar por los pasillos de la galería, directos a su habitación, en circunstancias normales se la habría enseñado pero en esos momentos solo le interesaba llevárselo a la cama.

-Es una cama cómoda- dijo empujándole y quitándose la camisa, tirándola al suelo.

Misha observó su pecho como si del David de Miguel Ángel se tratara.

-Podrías ser una musa. Mi musa.  
-¿Te parezco una chica?-preguntó alzando una ceja.  
-No-respondió divertido.  
-Entonces solo puedo ser tu inspiración.

El diseñador se incorporó para devorarle los labios, empujándole haciendo que cayera sobre él, se revolcaron por la cama mientras se desvestían entre agarrones, besos y gruñidos.

-Estás duro-dijo Jensen.  
-Como si fuera el único-replicó el otro.  
-Cállate-bufó-¿Por qué no haces algo útil y me la chupas?  
-¿Y por qué no me la chupas tú? Solo eres un dependiente.  
-En la cama soy tu amante ¿Vas a complacerme?

Por la sonrisilla de Misha supo que si, y no lo hizo a disgusto, sino todo lo contrario, se puso de rodillas despacio y se introdujo el miembro en la boca aún más despacio, lamiéndolo con mimo para después aumentar el ritmo.

-Para…para-pidió.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ahhh Joder, Misha…no sigas o no aguantaré.

Paró en seco y se puso de pie, satisfecho.

-Pensé que era lo que querías.  
-Ven aquí, ahora quiero otra cosa.

Saboreó a Misha de arriba abajo y luego empezó a masturbarle por detrás, ahora era el otro el que gimoteaba que parara o se correría.

-Voy a follarte-dijo entre susurros-¿Te gustaría?  
-Sí, hazlo-jadeó-Quiero que lo hagas, Jensen.

Dicho y hecho. Ninguno aguantaba más, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Misha de una sola vez, provocando los gemidos de ambos hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y ambos cayeron exhaustos.

***

-Joder Ackles, podríais haber sido más discretos…-Jared se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver a Jensen abrir los ojos lentamente, enredado en las piernas de Misha que parecía somnoliento-Yo no sabía que…-se apresuró a salir, casi dando un portazo.

Jensen y Misha empezaron a reír ya de buena mañana.

Aún asi no se libró de la bronca y a la hora de comer, aprovechando que Alona tenía una reunión muy importante con el “Señor Collins” Jared le echó la reprimenda.

-¡Me extraña que no os oyeran todos los empleados!-le reprochó.  
-Tampoco dormimos tantos aquí.  
-Los suficientes como para meterte en problemas por un polvo.  
-Eres tú el que me meterá en problemas si no cierras la boca.  
-¿Quieres bajar de las nubes? ¡Es el di…!  
-¡Que te calles Padalecki!-dijo poniéndole una mano en la boca.

Jared se la sacudió, molesto.

-¿Vais a seguir con esto?  
-Sí.  
-Tío, tú te has pillado por ese hombre.  
-Apenas le conozco.  
-¿Y qué? Conocías a tu mujer de sobra y acabasteis divorciados igualmente.  
-Ahora que lo dices, voy a hablar con mi hija por skype-dijo intentando escapar de las garras de su amigo.  
-Voy contigo-se apresuró a responder-Quiero saludar a mi sobrina.

Jensen se levantó, al menos había conseguido que Jared dejara el tema, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas por volver junto a Misha.


	2. Bastardo egoista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha estaba allí. 
> 
> -Espero que la presentación de su colección haya ido bien, Señor Collins-dijo en el tono más hiriente y fulminante que pudo sacar-Buenas noches.
> 
> No se detuvo ni se giró para echar una última mirada, salió de allí, solo. Directo a su habitación.

La colección estaba a punto de estrenarse, lejos de acabar con sus encuentros Jensen y Misha los habían hecho habituales, diarios, solo Jared lo sabía y en más de una ocasión les había ayudado a salir de algún apuro.

Trabajaban todo el día en el taller y aprovechaban las noches como si no hubiera mañana, Misha apenas pasaba por su ático en pleno centro de Nueva York, solo para coger las cosas imprescindibles y para pasar algún rato a solas, lejos de las miradas de todos con Jensen. Allí no había ojos que los vigilaran ni nadie que pudiera censurar su relación. No era ningún secreto que a Jensen le encantaba aquel lugar y salir a la terraza a contemplar las vistas. En una ocasión y embargados por la locura, incluso hicieron el amor allí mismo bajo el amparo de los rascacielos.

Aquel domingo paseaban por Central Park y la mala suerte quiso que Misha se encontrara con una mujer con la que había hecho negocios hacía algunos años. De mediana edad, ojos grises y pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco miró suspicaz a Jensen.

-¿Y quién es tu acompañante, querido?-preguntó.

Ambos se tensaron, pero sabían que no debían dejar traslucir nervio alguno o aquella mujer leería hasta en su mismísima alma lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

-Es un dependiente de las Galerias, nos hemos encontrado por casualidad-respondió.  
-Que casualidad-replicó mordaz.  
-Con lo grande que es Nueva York y el Señor Collins hoy se ha encontrado con dos conocidos-apuntó Jensen con sequedad.  
-Hablábamos de lo pronto que se presentará la nueva colección ¿Estará presente Señora Russel?  
-¡Por supuesto! Nunca me perdería un gran evento como ese ¡El mismísimo Matt me ha enviado la invitación en persona!  
-Nos veremos entonces en un par de días-dijo Misha a modo de despedida-Que tenga un buen día.

Horas más tardes, Jensen le contaba el incidente a Jared.

-¿Crees qué esa tal Señora Russel sospecha algo?-preguntó  
-No, y si lo hace, no tiene pruebas.  
-Pero puede dar pie a rumores…- Jared siempre intentaba mostrarse prudente con el tema.  
-No lo creo. Es una versión perfectamente aceptable la que dimos-concluyó el otro.

***

Sabía que nunca podría acudir a aquella fiesta de la presentación de la colección de Misha a menos que fuera observando a escondidas desde la planta de arriba, pero se puso lívido cuando Alona le comentó con alegría que el “Señor Collins” le había preguntado si quería ser su acompañante.

-¡Imagínate! ¡Me ha invitado a mi! ¡Podría tener a cualquiera pero me ha invitado a mí!

Sabía lo que era la rabia pero hasta ahora no había experimentado aquello con tanta intensidad…celos.

Entró como un huracán en el taller y exigió ver a Misha, pasó por alto cualquier formalidad. Samantha, que conocía muy bien al dependiente y nunca le había visto así se quedó desconcertada y le cortó diciendo que tenía que marcharse inmediatamente.  
Pero Jensen se plantó.

-¿Está preocupado por la Señorita Tal?  
-¿Por qué debería estar preocupado?-inquirió.  
-Por lo del Señor Collins.  
-¿Disculpe?-Su tono de voz se elevó.  
-Sé que es muy protector con Alona pero el Señor Collins es un caballero. Puede usted estar tranquilo.  
-Pues no me deja usted más tranquilo, Samantha.

Una voz interrumpió la conversación

-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.

Misha carraspeó, le estaba dejando en evidencia.

-Tengo mucho trabajo y nada de lo que hablar con usted-replicó mordaz.  
-¡Has invitado a Alona!  
-Buenas tardes, Señor Ackles.  
Y así, Misha dio por finalizada la conversación, Jensen se marchó furioso y no siguió trabajando, en esos momentos, le daba igual que le despidieran, le regañaran o se le tragara la tierra.

***

Era muy tarde y Jensen daba vueltas sobre su cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de manera suave, casi imperceptible. No había que ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba. Pensó en no abrirlo, pero las ganas de decirle 4 cosas pudieron con él, asi que abrió la puerta, con el rostro lleno de ira.

-¿A qué ha venido ese numerito?-Dijo entrando sin ni siquiera saludar-Por suerte-continuó-Todos han creído que es sobreprotección con tu amiga.  
-¿A qué viene invitarla a ella?  
-¡No tenía a nadie!  
-¿Y decides pedírselo a mi mejor amiga? Una idea fantástica por tu parte, mientras ella se pasea de tu brazo yo puedo observar escondido desde arriba.  
-Estás siendo un egoísta. Ella está ilusionada, nunca ha ido a una fiesta así.  
-¡Tú también lo estás siendo bastardo engreído al no pensar en mis sentimientos! ¿Crees qué es fácil ocultarse y mirar desde lejos por miedo a arruinar la reputación del gran Collins?  
-¿Qué crees qué harán Matt y Mark si saben que mantenemos una relación? ¡Te echaran a la calle!  
-Ahora hablas como Jared. Preferiría mil veces estar en la calle y a tu lado que escondido como las ratas-le escupió.

Misha no sabía que decir, la furia de Jensen le envolvía y se preguntaba si algunas de esas acusaciones no serían ciertas.

-Jensen por favor, nada me gustaría más que pudieras venir…  
-Si así fuera por lo menos lo habrías intentado. O disimulado que lo intentabas.  
-Jen…  
-Te hubiera dicho que no y me habría aguantado. Habría aguantado verte con otra y sin decir palabra, pero por lo menos hubiera sabido que te importo y que quieres estar conmigo, aunque influya o manche tu imagen.  
-¡No lo he hecho por eso!-protestó.  
-Vete-le dijo el rubio con voz gélida-Estoy cansado y mañana tengo un día largo por delante.

El diseñador pensó en intentarlo una vez más, pero la mirada furiosa de esos ojos verdes no daba lugar a rastro de duda, no quería saber más del asunto y daba por zanjado el tema.  
Misha dirigió sus ojos azules a él con pesar, pero no dijo nada.  
Salió de allí, sintiéndose un miserable.

***

Misha no había pretendido en algún momento hacer daño a Jensen, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la idea de que invitar a Alona pudiera suponer un problema para él. Es más, pensó que eso le aliviaría. Alona no tenían ningún tipo de interés romántico en Misha, solo una gran admiración hacia su persona y una mutua simpatía. Cierto que podría haber ido solo, pero en aquellos eventos no era común ir sin acompañante…y también era cierto que podría habérselo propuesto a Jensen.

Tenía que admitir que no se lo había ni planteado…y no por su reputación. Le importaba bien poco que en pleno S.XXI y a pesar de que aún entre la alta sociedad podría ser motivo de escándalo, alguna matrona les censurara.

Sabía bien que Jensen perdería su empleo. Matt y Mark no permitirían ningún chismorreo relacionado con sus galerías y su nueva colección. Y el romance entre un empleado y el diseñador era un gran y gigante chismorreo. Algo que podría perjudicarles.  
El dependiente tenía un gran trabajo, con buen sueldo y buenas comisiones a parte de contar con alojamiento gratis ¿Y él sería el culpable de su desgracia?

Negó con la cabeza, con pesar.  
***  
Fue imposible para Jensen marcharse de vacaciones antes de que la colección se presentara, sin embargo, Matt prometió que podría marcharse el 24 a primera hora, a sabiendas que para esas fechas ya tendrían la mayoría de los encargos que tendrían que entregar para navidades. Pero hacerlos era ya trabajo de las costureras.

Alona notó su hostilidad mientras se preparaba para la gran noche y Jensen no se molestó en disimularla.  
Aunque era su amiga…era él quien debía estar al lado de Misha. No ella. No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta pero ser “la vida oculta de Misha Collins” le hería en lo más profundo.

Jensen se había enamorado como un idiota de un hombre capaz de hacerle reir a carcajadas, de forma genuina y profunda. Se había enamorado de los ojos azules de Misha, de su sentido del humor, sus bromas, sus ideas locas, su gusto por la música, por el baile…su bondad.

Era un idiota porque no creía que el sentimiento fuera reciproco. 

Se marchó al Blacke solo y se emborrachó, allí conoció a una guapa azafata que estaba de paso y también dispuesta a abrirse de piernas, no se lo pensó dos veces y la llevó hasta los baños. Fue algo rápido, intenso…los gritos de la chica se habrían oído si no fuera por la música estridente de fuera. Salieron unos 15 minutos después, acicalándose como buenamente podían. Una mirada captó su atención.

Misha estaba allí. 

-Espero que la presentación de su colección haya ido bien, Señor Collins-dijo en el tono más hiriente y fulminante que pudo sacar-Buenas noches.

No se detuvo ni se giró para echar una última mirada, salió de allí, solo. Directo a su habitación.


	3. Beso de portada

Se marchó a Dallas en el primer avión que salía esa mañana, solo se despidió de Jared al que vería al día siguiente por la tarde. Todas las tardes de Navidad las pasaban juntos y ese año no sería diferente.  
Desde el día de la presentación de la colección y a pesar de ser un gran éxito, Misha no había vuelto a ser el mismo, se mostraba extremadamente reservado y melancólico. Lo cierto es que estaba realmente triste. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había hecho Jensen con aquella chica… y como su relación no pasaba por su mejor momento y ni siquiera la habían definido como tal, Misha no podía reprocharle nada. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiese. Se dio cuenta de que aquello le producía un dolor…insoportable.  
¿Y si no había marcha atrás? ¿Y si no volvía a sentir los labios de Jensen? ¿Su cuerpo rodeándole? ¿Sus susurros en el oído diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de haber conocido al “gran diseñador”? ¿Sus gemidos al unísono y sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo?

-Señor Collins-una voz conocida llamó su atención.  
-Creo que puedes llamarme, Misha, Jared.  
-Bueno, esto…Misha-dijo-tengo que decirte algo.  
-¿El qué?  
-Sé lo que ha pasado con el idiota de mi mejor amigo, sé lo que hizo y lo que viste…fue despecho Señor…digo, Misha. Despecho. Nunca he visto que Jensen estuviera tan…-iba a decir “enamorado” pero se mordió la lengua-pendiente de nadie. Le importas. Y cuando está herido tiende a comportarse sin pensar en lo que hace.  
-Gracias por contármelo, Jared.

Jared Padalecki se rascó la nunca.

-Ojalá sirva de algo…Feliz Navidad-se despidió.

***

Fueron unas navidades en familia rodeado de sus padres, sus hermanos, su tía…y lo más preciado que había creado nunca. Su pequeña.  
Su ex – mujer había accedido a dejarle a la niña siempre que pasara Año Nuevo con ella, así podría irse también con su nuevo novio a esquiar a Canadá. Jensen no puso ni una pega, estar con su hija le alegraba las horas y disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con ella.  
La bebé parecía disfrutar de igual manera de su padre al que adoraba con todo su ser y al que echaba de menos a diario.

-Tio Jared-chapurreó el 24 por la tarde cuando vio al mejor amigo de su padre entrar por la puerta.  
-¡Pero que grande estás!-respondió con una gran sonrisa alzándola por las aires mientras ella reía a carcajadas- Apuesto a que has sido muy buena y Santa Claus te dejó muchos regalos.  
La niña asintió.  
Aquí tienes el que dejó en mi casa-dijo sacando un paquete envuelto en papel rosa brillante-espero que te guste.

La muñeca fue todo un éxito y la pequeña se pasó toda la tarde entretenida con ella.

-¿Has sabido algo de Misha?-preguntó.  
-No sé nada de Collins-refunfuñó.  
-Jensen…  
-Sermones no, Jared. Puedo disfrutar de unos días de descanso con mi hija y es lo que pienso hacer.  
-Pero Alona…  
-Preocúpate de Adrianne.  
-Eres imposible cuando te pones así-le reprochó-¡Ninguno de los dos hizo nada aposta para enfadarte! En cambio tú… ¡Te tiraste a otra en sus narices!  
-Papá ¿Qué es tirarse a otra en sus narices?  
-Tonterías de tu tío al que voy a lavar la boca con jabón-respondió.  
-¿Por malo?  
-Si, por malo…  
-Recapacita. Aún puedes arreglar las cosas con él-terminó Jared.

***

Misha cenó y comió con Richard y Rob los días 24 y 25 de diciembre, sus amigos, que eran unos bohemios que se dedicaban a cantar en cada garito que les contrataran intentaron alegrarle las fiestas por todos los medios posibles.

-Vamos Mish, normalmente te unes a nuestros cantos-le animaba Rob.

Lo cierto es que muchas navidades los 3 amigos salían a la calle a cantar y tocar algún instrumento mientras la gente les miraba y sonreía, agradecidos por el espíritu festivo y navideño, pero esta vez aquello no estaba entre sus planes y prefirió quedarse en casa bebiendo algo de ponche.

Y pensando en Jensen.

Según Jared todo lo había hecho por despecho, lo que quería decir que ambos se sentían heridos. Se habían herido mutuamente.  
Quería verle…quería olvidar todo esto. Hablar con él y que las cosas fueran iguales o mejores que antes.

¿Por qué se había negado tanto tiempo a decirlo mentalmente? Estaba enamorado de Jensen Ross Ackles y ni Dios ni los hombres podrían cambiar aquello.

***

Recibió el mensaje de Misha para encontrarse en Time Square el 31 de diciembre “Empezar un año nuevo juntos” decía. Apagó el móvil.

Solo el gran enfado de Jared acusándolo de pasarse tres pueblos si ni siquiera aparecía para hablar con él hizo que reaccionara.

-¡Ese hombre no hace nada por su imagen! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego hombre? ¡Si ha sido un fantasma en pena desde que te vio con aquella azafata!-le gritó-Ves a verle, joder. Año nuevo, vida nueva.

Compró uno billete a Nueva York a última hora y por los pelos. Y no le salió nada barato pero…  
Su amigo tenía razón. Quizás era hora de dar una nueva oportunidad a su relación con el diseñador.

Olvidó que Time Square se atestaba aquella noche del año, se revolvió el pelo, preguntándose con desesperación como iba a encontrarle entre tanta gente. Deambuló por la plaza hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, esquivando bebidas y recibiendo empujones de borrachos. Estaba a punto de dar las 12…

No iba a llegar a tiempo…

***

Simplemente, Jensen no iba a aparecer. Misha se hizo a la idea cuando pasadas las horas no aparecía por ninguna parte. Le había mandado el mensaje con tiempo suficiente como para que regresara de Dallas.

Con esto quedaba claro que no quería saber nada de él. Que lo había perdido para siempre.  
Suspiró. No había sentido tanta desolación en su vida…  
Vio como la bola empezaba a bajar entre la expectación de la gente dispuesta a recibir el 2015.

Fue en el último momento cuando le vio aparecer, se esforzaba por llegar hacía él, dando codazos y empujones, gritando lo que creía que era su nombre.

Jensen estuvo junto a él segundos antes de que la bola bajara por completo.

-Pensaba que nunca podría volver a contar tus pecas-dijo Misha sin disimular su profunda alegría.

La bola de Time Square se encendió y Jensen hizo su declaración de amor: Se acercó sin dudarlo a sus labios, besándolo con pasión y dedicación sellando así la tradición del beso a medianoche como símbolo de amor.

Entre los abrazos,gritos y gestos afectuosos de la gente que clamaba por un año 2015 lleno de esperanza alguien les hizo una foto.

El 2 de enero fueron portada en más de media docena de revistas y periódicos.

**Author's Note:**

> Las canciones son "All of me" de John Legend y "New York" de Alicia Keys.


End file.
